Total Drama Power
by schoolisboring
Summary: New campers are on their way and this time total drama powers is staring you! With new secrets, rivals, allianes, and romance who will win? Not first come first serve.
1. Chapter 1

**I am making this because my other ones got deleted, and I forgot the characters on it. I decided that the power fics are much more fun to write then the regular ones. So I decided to do a power fic.**

Applications

Name:

Age (15-17)

Gender:

What you look like (curvy, muscular, pretty, ugly)

Eye Color:

Hair style (color etc)

Clothes:

Power (how it works)

Audition (optional)

How you got your power:

Other (anything I need to know)

Paired up (if yes with what kind of person)

Stereotype:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobia

**This is my character she is Chris's daughter. She won't compete in challenges, but helps make them. Because I don't think its fair since she is my character, and she is in my story competing. **

Name: Becca

Age: 16

Gender: Female

What you look like (curvy, muscular, pretty, ugly) She is very pretty, curvy and has blonde golden hair and emerald eyes. She is albino so she is really pale.

Eye Color: Emerald

Hair style (color etc) She has golden blonde hair that goes to her shoulders. At her shoulders she has ringlets.

Clothes: Pink aero shirt and Skinny jeans.

Power: Mind control (reads mind, can control peoples mind)

Audition (optional): None

How you got your power: Was born that way

Other: She is very clumsy and beautiful, but she thinks that she is ugly. She blushes around people she likes. She is Chris's daughter.

Paired up (if yes with what kind of person): yes, with someone who is sweet and catches her when she falls literally.

Stereotype: clumsy, Sweet, beautiful girl

Likes: Kind people, water

Dislikes: snobs, fire

Phobia: FIRE

**I really hope people review, and if they do I hope they get in. I am taking 22 people not first come first serve. My other stories got deleted, and I am really sad about that. I didn't even get to write my first chapter, but I have to move on. So if I get a lot of reviews today I might have the first chapter up tonight.**


	2. Meeting the Campers

**Hello everyone I decided that instead of doing that character list thing that everyone does, I'll just start the story. Then at the bottom of this it will show who made it. If you were not picked blame my brother. I didn't want to pick people because I was afraid that they wouldn't get in, so I asked my brother. I had a few request for him though, because I skimmed through it and saw familiar names. So anyway enjoy, please if it's horrible tell me. **

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island will never belong to me**

"Hey this is Chris Maclean here and welcome to Total Drama Power! As you can see though we didn't change our location due to a very low budget. Even though this takes place on the same location though, the people here are a lot crazier. See their not normal like you and me are, they have these weird powers. Oh look the first person is here already." Chris Maclean excitedly said.

Slowly a rusty old boat pulled up to the dock of shame. A very pretty girl with black and blonde hair with loads of facial piercings got off. Her hair was layered, and you could clearly see her tattoos. She had on a tight black shoulder top and skinny jeans. "Hey Karma glad you could make it," Chris told her proudly.

Karma glared at him obviously annoyed. "This place looks even worse than last season!"

Chris's good mood shattered, "Just go stand on the side of the dock while we wait for the other campers."

Another disgusting rusty boat pulled up, and this time a boy stepped off. He had brown hair with a tint of blue in it. His eyes were a clear green, and they went well with his clothes. He wore a blue short sleeve shirt and green pants. "Hey Arthas did you have a good trip?"

"Sure it wasn't limousine service but that doesn't matter," Arthas replied happily.

"See that girl over there," Christ pointed to Karma, "Go stand by her." Arthas walked over smiling.

"Hey my name is Arthas," Arthas told Karma.

Karma rolled her eyes at the boy's enthusiasm. "Whatever my name is Karma."

Before any more conversation could be shared another boat pulled up. It held a girl with black and purple highlights that cut above her shoulder and bangs over her left eye. She had on a black tank top, a jacket with ripped out sleeves, and combat boots. She had brown eyes, and overall she was very pretty. "Lovely trip wasn't it Kayla," Chris told the girl.

"Very lovely indeed," Kayla sarcastically said.

"Well get your stuff and go stand by Karma and Arthas," Chris ordered.

She quickly went to meet the others trying to get away from Chris. Karma raised an eyebrow at her fast movements, but ignored it none the less.

"Well so far this place sucks," Kayla muttered.

"Hey Jamie what's shaken?" Chris asked. Jamie was taken back by the host's strange behavior, and stepped back. But the boy with shaggy brown hair which was jelled up in spikes fell into the water. His three day grace t-shirt was soaked along with his blue jeans and green and gray converse. Kayla ran over to help the poor boy. "You okay Jamie?" Kayla asked him while sticking out her hand for him to grab.

Jamie grabbed onto her hand and mumbled. "I'm fine a little soaked but fine."

Kayla smiled and introduced him to the other campers, while Chris was left to greet the new camper.

A girl with long blonde hair with some black in it stepped off. She had scene hair, and had a headband on. Her grayish-green eyes were filled with boredom. She had on a black and red graphic t-shirt and grey skinny jeans. She had on arm warmers which complemented her obvious beauty. "Hey Destiny where's your brother?" Chris curiously asked.

Before she could answer a handsome young man stepped off. He was muscular and had brown hair with a tint of black spiked up. All the girls sighed except for Destiny, and smiled at him. He had on a black and red t-shirt, jeans, black jacket, and black sneakers. "Ah there you are Blake," Chris said relived.

Jamie noticed that Kayla was staring at Blake, and looked away angrily. Arthas was looking straight at Destiny, almost drooling in the mouth. And Karma was plotting ways to get off the island.

"Destiny and Blake go stand by the other campers get moving!" Chris was putting on his best Chef act.

As they ran over a girl and a boy stepped off their boat. The girl had her dark brown hair in a low ponytail. Her deep green eyes observing everything she could take in at the moment. She wore a royal blue halter top, white jeans, and sneakers. She was displeased at the surroundings, and marched off to the end of the dock. "I see you love the place Gianne," Chris obviously was being sarcastic.

The boy looked almost exactly like his sister. His deep brown hair was shaggy and almost covered his deep green eyes. He wore a white shirt that had Xavier on it, blue jeans and sneakers. He didn't seem as evil as his twin sister, but you could never tell who was.

"So Xavier how are you doing dude?" Chris asked trying to start a conversation.

"I'm doing okay," Xavier replied back.

Meanwhile Karma and Gianne were fighting.

"Stop being so whiny and shut up!" Karma exclaimed.

"No you shut up ugly girl," Gianne said.

"That's it your in for it!" Karma at the moment though was being held back by Arthas and Destiny.

Meanwhile watching the whole fight was another girl like Gianne. She had a pink tube top like Heather's, a white skirt and pink flats. She had her blonde hair in a high ponytail and like most blondes she had blue eyes. Most of the guys drooled over her, but stopped when they heard the first thing she said. "Well Miranda talk to Heather and Justin lately," Chris smirked.

"No I have not and by the way except for her," she pointed at Gianne, "The people here suck including you Chris.

Her thick valley girl voice got highly annoying for everyone except for Gianne. Who was pleased there was another girl who had good fashion sense, or at least in her mind. Chris was glaring at the girl not pleased by her statement.

All the fighting ceased when a fairly handsome boy stepped off his boat. He had a scar sketched across his left dark fuchsia eye. He was tan with long black hair with a couple of dark blue bangs. He wore dark blue jeans, open black vest with a green trim on it, with a dragon symbol on the back, a green t-shirt with the same dragon symbol, and black and blue wristbands. "Yo Tai how are you doing," Chris said trying to do a pimp look.

Tai smiled softly, and went to stand by the other campers.

"Well Brooklyn and Britney you two look well," Chris told the new arrivals. Brooklyn had very unusual eyes, her left one was leaf green and her right one was fire red. She had knee high brown with a green streak through it. Her clothes were very simple, a black t-shirt with jeans. Her twin, Britney had the same unusual eyes as her twin had. Though Britney had short brown hair and wore a blue t-shirt and jeans. They were both tan and pretty.

"We are both so glad to be here!" Brooklyn and Britney spoke together.

"I hope they aren't like Sadie and Katie," Groaned Karma, Destiny, and Kayla.

Another pair of twins landed on the dock of shame. They were both very handsome, but they didn't look anything alike. Samuel had bronze hair and emerald eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and white jeans. Adam though, had brown hair and pitch black eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and black jeans. "Samuel, Adam I presume your journey here was amazing," Chris said trying to be old fashioned this time.

Samuel rolled his eyes while Adam just scoffed. They walked towards the other campers. Adam though "accidently" pushed Chris backward almost in the ocean.

"Oops, Sorry Chris," Adam said talking in a baby voice.

Everyone was laughing, and even Chris didn't notice the next camper.

The girl was short and had a light brown complexion. She had violet hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a yellow tank top with a yin-yang on it, blue jeans, and combat boots. She wore red stud earrings on the rim of her ear, and overall she was average. When Chris finally noticed her he said, "Allison you look confused."

"Well why is everyone laughing?" She questioned the host.

"Long story you don't need to know," Chris snapped at the girl while she walked towards the campers.

"Wow more twins you guys look a like though welcome Kyle and Christian!" Chris told everyone, astounded. Kyle and Christian looked exactly the same. They both had pitch black hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. They wore the same clothes to, blue shirt, and blue jeans.

"Thanks Chris for pointing that out it was so hard to figure out anyway," Kyle sarcastically told him.

Next a girl came she was about average, not to pretty and not real ugly. Anyone could tell that she was Athletic. She had crystal clear blue eyes and long red wavy hair. She wore a maroon shirt, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and dull brown shoes. "Cassie do you like sushi?" The host asked.

The question was so random Cassie didn't know what to say. "Umm I guess."

"Well now that's over go meet the other campers while I greet this one," Chris ordered.

"Why hello there John," Chris said trying to be formal this time. John had red hair and unlike the other campers, ugly brown eyes. He was a little big, and looked like he had an attitude. John wore orange shirt and brown pants matching his hair and eye color.

"This place is the absolute worst!" John exclaimed in a high prissy voice.

"Well okay then welcome are next camper Eleanor!" Eleanor had blonde pigtails that reached the ground, and blue eyes. She had fair skin that went well with her blue t-shirt, jeans and brown sandals.

"Hello Chris," Eleanor kindly said.

"Hello to you Eleanor now get moving," the handsome host told the kind girl.

The last camper arrived a few seconds later. He had ashy black hair and black eyes, which really suited his name. He wore a cameo shirt and black jeans. He wasn't good looking at all, and his attire scared most of the campers. He had so many piercings that if you tried to count them you'd get lost. "Hello Asher," Chris waved.

"Get out of my way Chris," Asher demanded in a low scary voice.

Chris moved immediately scared to death by the camper.

"Well we have one more camper," Chris told everyone.

"I thought that was the last camper," Miranda shouted.

Chris explained, "Well this camper isn't really a camper it's my daughter, Becca."

"That's not fair you'll let her win," One of the campers shouted out.

Suddenly a very pretty girl appeared. She had golden blonde hair in ringlets down to her shoulders. She had emerald eyes, and was really pale. She wore a pink aero shirt and skinny jeans. She didn't look anything like Chris, and everyone wondered why.

Like she was reading their mind she told them. "I'm adopted."

"I'm not going to compete in challenges because of obvious reasons." Becca snuck a glance at Chris. "But I'm here to go over things, tell you what teams you're going to be on and excreta. I' am also here to make sure you don't sue this place because its so run down."

"Well anyway the teams are," Becca started.

"Karma, Kayla, Jamie, Gianne, Blake, Arthas, Destiny, Kyle, Allison, Samuel, and Britney are the ticking clocks," Becca continued, "Xavier, Christian, Brooklyn, Cassie, Eleanor, Miranda, Tai, Adam, John, and Asher are the climbing stairs!

**Sorry if I didn't get your character's personality right, please tell me if I didn't I am so sorry. If you didn't get picked it wasn't my fault my brother picked everyone so it would be fair. The climbing stairs have 10 people, but that will be important earlier. This took me forever to write, and I'm very sorry if its sloppy, please tell me if it is. Well anyway here are the teams.**

**Ticking Clocks- Karma, Kayla, Jamie, Gianne, Blake, Arthas, Destiny, Kyle, Allison, Samuel, and Britney**

**Climbing stairs- Xavier, Christian, Brooklyn, Cassie, Eleanor, Miranda, Tai, Adam, John, and Asher**

**If ya'll like it I'll try to update soon, and if you don't like it I'll work harder!**


	3. The first challenge

**Hello everyone I hope that I did a good job with the first chapter. If I ever do horrible please feel free to tell me. I won't get angry. I'll just work much harder, and try to get your characters better. Anyway (I say that a lot) lets get on with the story.**

**  
Disclaimer: In this beautiful land I owned TDI, but then I woke up.**

"Hello everyone last time on TDP you met our 21 campers. You found out which team they were going to be on and you got a glimpse of a couple. This time though the first challenge will test their skills. It will be easy though but after this one they will get harder and it's only on TOTAL DRAMA POWER!" Chris shouted.

Meanwhile most of the campers were getting to know one another, or at least a few. And some were starting to get huge crushes, but most were just fighting.

**Ticking Clocks Girl's Cabin**

"I think I like Gianne like this," Karma spoke to the other girls.

"Yeah it really just shuts her up," Kayla agreed.

Gianne was tied to a chair with duck tape over her mouth. No one knew how she got there, when they walked in she was like that. Most people suspected Karma though. Destiny was trying not to laugh, but completely failed and burst on laughing. Destiny was leaning against old rusty board, and to her discomfort it fell over. And she fell along with it, which caused her to land on her back.

"Ow!" Destiny yelled.

"What happened?" Allison asked.

"That stupid board fell over," Destiny grumbled.

Allison couldn't help but laugh, while she beat her drumsticks on her bed. Everyone including Destiny joined in. Britney was trying to get internet connection on her laptop, but failed considerably.

"I hate this island my mother made me sign up for it!" Britney screamed in agony for her laptop toppled over and broke.

Karma smiled, "Maybe we should throw a party for sweet little Gianne."

Gianne glared at Karma, wishing she could talk. Karma just smiled sweetly back at Gianne, and everyone shivered at the scary smile. Kayla just sat on her bottom bunk thinking about someone. Most likely someone named Jamie.

**Ticking Clocks Guy's Cabin**

"So what do you think the girls are doing?" Blake asked.

"Well they could either be A. killing each other or B. becoming best friends," Samuel told his friend.

"Most likely A," Kyle said.

Everyone in the boy's cabin was getting along. Samuel was sitting down on his top bunk thinking of ways to win the challenge. Of course no one knew what the challenge was, but they had a gist that it might be hard. Kyle was doing push-ups just to get stronger than he already was. Blake was on the floor thinking intently about someone.

"So who do you like Blake?" Arthas asked.

"I-I don't like anyone why would you even think that!" Blake exclaimed.

"Well maybe because you have girls in your eyes," Jamie chuckled.

Arthas laughed, "Just like Kayla's in your eyes right Jamie."

"That's totally not true I prefer to be alone," Jamie argued.

"Sure, Sure," Blake said.

Arthas was thinking of ways to throw a party or something like that. Jamie was sitting in a corner alone, because he was never a party guy.

**Climbing Stairs Girl's Cabin**

"You know what you are all so annoying!" Miranda yelled.

"Seems like someone missed their beauty sleep," Cassie whispered to Eleanor.

Miranda somehow heard that and glared, "Seems like you missed the annual guy convention."

Cassie was probably going to kill Miranda, if Eleanor and Brooklyn weren't holding her back. Eleanor, before Cassie went a little crazy, was trying to do back flips. Brooklyn was trying to get everyone to believe her that her and her sister weren't like Katie and Sadie. So far it wasn't exactly working.

"Miranda you should really shut up before you get killed," Brooklyn warned.

Miranda laughed, "You couldn't kill me I'm probably stronger then all of you **guys.**"

Cassie struggled to break out of Eleanor and Brooklyn's grip but failed audibly.

**Climbing Stairs Guy's Cabin**

"The ticking clocks guys are so lucky they don't have to put up with Mr. Prissy," Xavier said while pointing at John.

John replied in his high girl voice, "I am probably **like** one of the best **like** comparators here."

"You wish Johnny boy," Christian said trying to mimic John's weird voice.

Asher's deep voice frightened John, "Shut up whiny boy before I pulverize your face."

John stepped back bumping into Adam. Adam was sitting on the floor plotting ways to get back at Chris. Even though Chris didn't do anything to Adam yet, but when John bumped into Adam an explosion went off.

"What the heck was that?" Adam yelled.

"Hello campers meet me in the mess hall right now!" Chris's voice screamed.

**Mess Hall**

"Hello campers today were going to do our first challenge. Everyone is going to see your power but if you lose control of your power than your team loses. See many of you here don't know how to control your powers so this is actually a very good challenge for ratings. Becca is going to demonstrate for us first." Chris said pointing to his beautiful daughter.

On her way up the stage they made in the mess hall though she tripped, but someone catched her.

"You okay there?" Blake asked.

Becca blushed considerably, and nodded her head frantically. She made her way up the steps still tomato red.

"Um see I can read minds and control your decisions um watch." Becca said embarrassed.

She concentrated for a second, and her eyes turned from emerald to light blue.

"Well most of you are thinking about ways to kill my father." Becca chuckled. "And everyone else is thinking about their crush.

"So what team wants to go first?" Becca asked.

The ticking clocks and the climbing stairs looked a little nervous about the challenge. But in the end the ticking clocks decided they would go first.

"Okay first up for the ticking clocks is Britney," Becca said reading a paper her father gave her.

Britney went up to the stage nervously, "Well I can control fire and water like this."

A flame appeared in her right hand and in her left hand crystal clear water appeared. She accidently closed her hands together, and mist appeared everywhere. She stopped it just in time though.

"Well I'll let you have that point," Chris grumbled.

Britney marched happily down the stairs, and Blake went up this time. When he got there Becca blushed fully remembering what happened.

"Well I don't know how I'm going to show you my power," Blake said scratching his head nervously.

Chris than threw him up a huge steel box. Blake hit it softly, but it broke in small pieces. Chris nodded approvingly, and Blake rushed down the stairs. Next came Gianne who looked full of confidence.

"Well my power is probably the best here watch," Gianne bragged.

She started to sing and her eyes became blank. She clapped her hands once she returned back to normal.

"OH I am going to join an alliance that is going to be so cool!' Gianne exclaimed.

Chris angrily let her go mad that everyone so far was passing. Next Kyle went up smirking at every girl he saw.

"My power is x-ray vision," Most of the girls gasped at that.

He looked at Miranda then at Gianne then a lot of other girls.

Chris smiled, "You weren't allowed to look at girls Kyle that was part of self control you lose!"

His whole team groaned angrily, but Kyle smirked all the way down the stairs. Next Kayla came up, and Jamie look excited.

"I can pretty much bend the space time continuum and I'm indestructible. I'm going to need two volunteers how about Becca and Jamie." Kayla said only looking at Jamie.

Jamie rushed up the stairs excited that she picked him. She handed Jamie a knife looking thing, and put her hand on Becca's shoulder. Soon all of time stopped, and only Becca and Kayla were moving. Everything returned back to normal though, and Becca nodded at her father.

"Now Jamie I am going to need you to cut me in the arm with that knife," Kayla instructed.

Jamie looked awestruck, "No way you could hurt yourself."

Kayla rolled her eyes, "I'm indestructible remember don't worry about me."

Jamie hesitantly cut her on her arm, and to his surprise it healed instantly. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Becca cleared her throat at the cheesy moment. Kayla went down the stairs, but Jamie had to stay.

"Well I can shape shift watch," Jamie said.

Soon a cute little puppy was on the stage, and Becca went down to pet it. Chris huffed mad that only one person so far had failed the challenge. Jamie went down the stairs, and Karma came up. Her eyes turned pitch black and she moved her hands up. Soon shadows appeared everywhere, and only Becca could see them with her special glasses. She nodded at her father again, and Karma scurried down the stairs.

Samuel then grabbed Britney's laptop and ran up the stairs. He smiled at the confused Britney, and put his hand on her laptop. Soon it was up and running again and Chris mumbled and kicked the floor. Britney smiled at her fixed laptop and thanked Samuel.

Allison walked up the steps, and when she got there she just went through a wall. Her power was so simple and easy to control Chris just kicked the floor again. Allison skipped down the stairs glad she had passed. Next up Arthas walked up the stairs he froze once he had gotten up though. He put his hand on the floorboard and it froze, but everything started to freeze. Chris smirked happily that someone had lost control, but was terrified as the ice move toward his daughter.

Britney tossed a flame from her hands, quickly melting the ice. Arthas walked up shamefully, and Destiny took center stage.

"Well my power is very simple so just watch the lights," Destiny simply shrugged. Soon everything went dark, and another person passed.

"Well the ticking clocks had two mishaps so let's see if the climbing stairs can beat that!" Chris said excitedly.

Adam went up the stairs first. He saw a small can and used his hands to beckon it to come. Lucky for him the can slide smoothly to him, and Adam smirked proudly.

"Maybe I should make Chris hit the wall," Adam said.

Chris backed away while Xavier made his way up the stairs. He smiled and turned invisible, and ran at an abnormal speed. Becca (who still had her glasses on) nodded again at her father who frowned.

"Cool power isn't it," He told the audience.

Next Christian marched up the stairs, and most of the audience turned angry. Karma's eyes started to turn black, and Christian saw this. He stopped the anger immediately, and Chris passed him on.

"If you didn't know I control emotions," Christian explained.

John didn't even go up the stairs, and just stayed on the mess hall floor.

"I'm not going up there!" John cried.

"Well that's one who's not going up," Chris happily said.

The whole team glared at John even Eleanor who was marching up the steps. She closed her eyes for a second then picked up the can Adam left with her hair. Chris muttered angrily hoping that Miranda would be unsuccessful. Poor Eleanor was poisoned by Miranda.

"Well sorry Eleanor didn't know that would hurt," Miranda's thick valley girl voice came out.

Eleanor glared at Miranda while holding her stomach (which is where she got poisoned) down the stairs. Brooklyn went up, and from the outside you could see many plants rising. She smiled glad she completed the easy task, and went down the stairs.

Tai went up and turned into a dragon. He turned back and smiled at everyone. Several girls swooned at the dark mysterious eyes, but Tai didn't notice. Asher went up next and put his hands on one of his piercings which then turned into ash.

"If you ever mess with me that's what you'll look like," Asher grumbled lowly.

Cassie shivered as she made contact with Asher as he walked down the stairs. She smiled and electricity struck on the stage. It soon stopped and Chris singled it as a pass. The climbing stairs team cheered at their win.

"Well the ticking clocks meet me at the camp fire tonight," Chris told the unlucky campers.

**Sorry if it was short and rushed. I am so sorry if I didn't get your character's personality right. I know that I didn't update as fast as I could have and I'm sorry about that to. By the way I will have a pole in my profile of whom you want voted off. Thanks for sticking with me this whole time, and I'm really really sorry if its horrible. Now that you know the charctetrs more who do you want to be paired up with?**


	4. The first bonfire and potential couples

**Sorry my chapters are so short. This one is probably going to be one of the shortest yet because of the bonfire thing. My poll was like all in a tie for some reason. So I didn't know who to vote off. Votes are at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own TDI **

"Last time on Total Drama Power all of the campers competed in the easiest challenge they would ever had. Three people failed the challenge though, John the girl/guy, Kyle the mini Duncan, and Arthas the party guy. Some relationships are starting to build up slowly and others are going full speed ahead. Today is the dramatic bonfire ceremony and it's only on TOTAL DRAMA POWER!" Chris shouted.

**(A/N I am currently working on a theme song thing it might take a while before it's up though)**

"Hello everyone we have two new campers well sort of," Chris scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Becca rolled her eyes, "Well one is a new camper for the climbing stairs and one is my best friend she's not competing though. Please welcome Shadoe and Shannon! Shadoe won't be competing but we'll help out like me and Shannon will be on the climbing stairs."

"Wow this place is a dump," Shadoe was surprised.

"Hey I warned you before you came here but you didn't listen to me," Becca scolded.

Shadoe laughed while Shannon went to the girl cabin for the climbing stairs.

**Meanwhile in the forest **

"I hate this place it's so disgusting here!" Destiny growled.

"Than why are you out in the forest?" Destiny was startled to see Christian there.

"Well ummm are you a pervert like your brother?" Destiny asked trying to scoot away from Christian.

"No not at all he most likely became one from his power," Christian said laughing.

Destiny smiled and scooted back to where she was.

Destiny then frowned, "You know you're on the opposite team right?"

Christian smirked, "Yes but does it really matter in the end all the teams will blend together."

Destiny sighed, "But right now were still on opposite teams by the way who do you think will go tonight?"

"I have no idea some people may not like somebody off that deserves not to be voted off. I think Kyle should be voted off in my opinion," Christian told her.

"You're going against your own brother!" Destiny exclaimed.

"Hey I just don't want him looking at some girls here," Christian then walked off leaving Destiny confused.

**Somewhere (A/N I am doing all the potential couples in this chapter.)**

Arthas was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed ice was appearing all around him. He was awakened when someone appeared behind him.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked.

Arthas looked at the girl and smiled, "I'm trying to control my ice it's really hard."

"I bet your going to do just fine with it!" Allison promised.

"I don't know about that Allison," Arthas sighed.

Allison sat down beside him, "It's okay if you don't get it at first you'll get it sometime."

Arthas stretched his arms behind his neck and yawned, "Yeah you're probably right."

"See all you need is a little confidence and you'll get it right," Allison smiled.

"Thanks Allison overall you're a really cool girl," Arthas said closing his eyes again.

And this time it worked.

**Ticking Clocks Girl's Cabin**

Britney at the moment was trying to get internet connection when she heard a knock on the cabin door. She walked towards the door glad she was the only one in the cabin at the moment. She was surprised to see Samuel, in all his glory, standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Britney asked.

Samuel looked nervous, "I was coming to see if you needed help with your laptop."

"Oh okay then you can come in," Britney said.

"It looks fine to me," Samuel pointed out.

Britney sighed, "I can't get internet out here and it really sucks."

"Well why didn't you just say so I can get you internet," Samuel laughed.

Britney looked surprised, "Really you can!"

"I can control technology after all so getting the internet is going to be easy," Samuel explained.

Britney started to jump up and down, "Thank you so much!"

Samuel placed his hand on the laptop, and soon the internet was up and running. To his surprise Britney jumped up and hugged him. He blushed a little bit, and rushed out the door.

**Kayla and Jamie**

"What is it like shape-shifting into other animals?" Kayla asked.

"It's really cool almost like a rush," Jamie told her.

Kayla smiled, "I have a question for you do you mind answering it?"

"Go for it I'll answer any question you throw at me," Jamie smiled.

Kayla sighed, "Why were you so hesitant about cutting me with that knife you know I'm indestructible?" Kayla questioned him.

"Well I was worried that you could really get hurt and it would be my entire fault," Jamie fiddled with his hands nervously.

Kayla rolled her eyes, "I told you I was indestructible though."

"Yeah but what if your power disappeared at the last second?" Jamie threw the question at her.

Kayla laughed, "Silly Jamie powers can't disappear like that."

Jamie just nodded his head still fiddling with his hands.

**Mess Hall**

Becca was sitting at the old tables bored out of her mind. Blake saw this and crept behind her.

"Hey Becca how are you doing?" Blake asked her.

Becca who was surprised that anyone but herself was in here almost screamed. She noticed that the voice belonged to Blake though, and calmed down.

"I-I'm doing okay," Becca said fully embarrassed.

"Now don't try to read my mind here because that's supposed to be private," Blake joked.

Becca smiled at him, "I wasn't going to read your mind."

"Than what's the point of your power if you're not going to read people's mind?" Blake intrigued.

Becca replied, "Well I don't like to hear people's thoughts about me because their usually bad."

"Not all the time they have to be bad right?" Blake asked.

Becca gave him a soft smile, "Most of the time they are bad and the other times the thoughts are pretty good."

"Yeah I guess using your power all the time can be a bummer like I don't use my super strength all the time," Blake explained.

Becca's face fell, "Oh well I have to go my father is waiting for me."

She got up, but she tripped. She landed in a pair of strong arms.

"Are you sure you don't want to read my mind now?" Blake questioned.

**Near the lake**

Karma was sitting alone thinking about ways to kill Gianne when someone plopped down beside her.

"Please lay off of my sister," Xavier told Karma.

Karma raised an eyebrow, "You have the courage to come tell me to lay off your annoying sister."

"She's not really annoying once you get to know her better," Xavier argued.

Karma laughed, "Sure she isn't and I bet dogs can fly too."

"I'm serious Gianne is my sister so I know her better than you'll ever know," Xavier pouted.

Karma told him, "Yeah well I don't need to know her as well as you do just to know she's annoying."

"Well I don't like when people make fun of my sister so can you please stop for me," Xavier tried to put on the puppy dog face.

Karma cracked up laughing, "I don't even know you that well and you don't know me that well either and your on the opposite team!"

"I know you well enough to know that you have a huge crush on me," Xavier then turned invisible and ran away.

**Beach**

John was singing a tune to himself when Miranda appeared by him. She took the palm of her hand and poisoned him, and he fell to the ground.

Miranda shouted, "That's what you get for almost making are team lose!"

"Ow so much pain so much pain," John moaned.

Miranda rolled her eyes at him, "You're so childish John you act like a baby."

"I do not why does everyone keep saying that?" John whimpered.

Miranda's face started to turn red with anger, "Because you act like a girl and a baby I'm starting to wonder if you're a shape shifter."

"No I am not my power is super hearing for your information," John told her while trying to get up from the ground.

Miranda glared at him, "Than why didn't you go up on the stage we could have been the perfect team?"

"I have stage fright unlike you Miss Know-it-all," John countered back.

Miranda grinned in appreciation, "You know John you're not so bad maybe you could be in the alliance I'm making."

John just nodded his head.

**Climbing Stairs Guy's Cabin**

Adam was singing along to a song pretending to hold a microphone while he started to dance. To his embarrassment the door upended bringing Gianne along with it.

"What are you doing?" Gianne asked scared to death.

Adam scratched the back of his neck embarrassed, "I was um trying to show some amazing moves."

"They were pretty cool," Gianne laughed.

Adam pouted, "Hey don't make fun of the only awesome guy here."

"I'm sure the only awesome guy here loves to dance to music," Gianne told him still laughing.

Adam smiled at her, "Tell you what if you don't tell anyone about just now then you get a free date with the Adam misters."

"I don't know I mean you are really cute and all but were on opposite teams," Gianne said.

"True dat sista so why are you in here?" Adam asked.

Gianne smiled, "I was looking for Xavier my brother he is on this team remember."

"I think he went off to go find some girl named Karma or something," Adam shrugged.

Just as Gianne walked out the door she yelled, "I might take you up on that offer some time Adam!"

**With Shannon (new camper)**

"I wish they never caught me and brought me here," Shannon grumbled to herself.

"Who caught you and brought you here?" Kyle who was stalking her asked.

Shannon glared at him, "That's my business and will you stop stalking me!"

"Naw there would be nothing to do it's actually fun following you around like this," Kyle noted.

Shannon looked like she was ready to slap him. "Go away you mosquito!"

"But I'm a hot mosquito right you wouldn't want an ugly one following you would you," Kyle grinned.

Shannon smirked, "You're probably going to get voted off today I saw that episode right before I can here."

"I'm positive that I'm not going to get voted off tonight," Kyle looked confident.

All Shannon could do was slap him.

**In a cave**

Tai was in dragon mode flying around when he heard someone scream. He noticed that Brooklyn was watching him looking scared to death. He turned back to normal, and Brooklyn was back to normal.

"Oh it was just you Tai you scared me there I thought there was a real dragon waiting to attack me," Brooklyn explained.

Tai cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for scaring you Brooklyn I didn't mean to."

"It's okay I bet you didn't mean to," Brooklyn said swooning when she saw his eyes.

Tai chuckled softly, "Dragons are very scary if you don't know who they are."

"That's very true I might have fainted if you didn't turn back like you did just a minute ago," Brooklyn told him.

Tai closed his eyes, "But you could have destroyed me with your power."

"Yes I could have but after I screamed I felt a small sense of security around you," Brooklyn blushed.

Tai smiled and turned back into a dragon again.

**With Shadoe (Like Becca a helper)**

Shadoe was taking a long walk when she saw a scary face. There was someone covered in piercings. She screamed thinking it was a murderer.

Asher looked at the girl, "Be quiet and who are you Shannon or Shadoe."

"I-I'm Shadoe and who are you?" Shadoe asked still frightened.

Asher thought the girl was rather cute, "I'm Asher one of the campers here."

Shadoe relaxed visibly, but was still frightened for Asher looked quite scary.

"You scare me," Shadoe told him.

Asher looked sad, "Well I scare most people even the cute ones."

"Why?" Shadoe asked him.

Asher replied, "To keep my tough exterior of course do I look like a sap to you?"

"No you just look scary you'd probably look better without your piercings," Shannon told him.

Asher smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."

**(NOT A COUPLE because there are no more guys left but if someone makes them up I can put them with these two)**

Cassie was drawing a skateboard wishing at the moment she could ride one. She was never a girly-girl and hated it when people accused her of one. So far her only friend on her team was Eleanor who wasn't exactly a tomboy.

Eleanor was doing some back flips trying to think about some things. She was awfully glad her team didn't lose, but was mad at John for almost making them. She saw Miranda go out to kill him, and couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. She sighed waiting to see who would be voted off tonight.

**Bonfire**

All of the ticking clocks looked nervous except for Kyle.

"Well today we are going to be kicking someone off well sort of," Chris told them.

"What do you mean sort of?" Blake asked the host.

Chris cleared his throat, "Well whoever gets voted off tonight cannot compete for the 1 million dollars but is going to become an intern. So that person is technically voted off sine they can't get the money. Becca take it away."

Becca sighed, "First marshmallow goes to…Blake, then Destiny, Gianne, Jamie, Karma, Kayla, Allison, Samuel, and Britney."

Becca looked straight at the last two people without a marshmallow. "Arthas and Kyle only one of you will get a marshmallow tonight. And that lucky person is.."

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

"Arthas," Becca told the happy camper.

Arthas jumped up for joy while Kyle looked angry.

"Well that sucks I can't believe I can't compete anymore but at least I'm not leaving forever," Kyle said sighing.

**Sorry if it's short I was trying to make it long at least. I hope everyone reviews and tells me what they think of the people their paired up with. If you don't like the person you're paired up with feel free to tell me. But make sure you read the scene with them in it first because I tried to make it cute. The one that was the most fun to write was MirandaxJohn I don't know why though I laughed the whole time with them. I'm so sorry if you hate it plz tell me if you do. Well anyway here are the votes.**

**Kayla-0**

**Blake-0**

**Karma-1**

**Jamie-1**

**Gianne-0**

**Arthas-1**

**Destiny-1**

**Kyle-2**

**Allison-0**

**Samuel-0**

**Britney-0**


	5. The second challenge pt 1

**Sorry to everyone who hated the last chapter. If you hated the person you were paired up with please tell me. I was trying to get everyone paired up, but I ran out of guys sorry to those who didn't get paired up. I am trying to make this better and longer so please bear with me if it's horrible. I am sorry that this chapter came so late blame school.**

**Disclaimer: Did you know there's this magical land where you can own all the shows in the world. Yeah it's called imagination. I've been there a million times.**

"Last time on Total Drama Power many new couples were starting to form. A new alliance was made by Miranda and John the girl/guy. Kyle was voted off and became an intern. He was very disappointed about that but hey that's what you get when you check out girls like that. Now how many of the couples will last and what is today's challenge and you can only find out on TOTAL DRAMA POWER! Chris told the viewers.

**Ticking Clocks Guy's Cabin**

"Man it sucks that we lost the first challenge," Samuel groaned.

"Yeah sorry about that it I am learning to control the ice now," Arthas apologized.

Blake chuckled lightly, "That's okay dude we all make mistakes once in a while."

"Some mistakes can be very vital though so watch out for those." Samuel warned.

Blake punched Samuel in the arm very lightly making sure not to hurt him.

"Dude be careful you have to remember that you have super strength." Samuel told him rubbing his arm.

Blake and Arthas laughed together high fiving each other. Jamie was watching from afar keeping his distance from the other guys.

Arthas noticed him and said. "So how have you and Kayla been?"

Small flames of red crept up Jamie's cheek, but he looked away before anyone could see.

Blake laughed. "Don't worry dude all of us guys are like that with the girls."

"Who do you like anyway Blake?" Jamie asked.

Arthas replied. "Well he could like Brittney, Gianne, Destiny, Allison, Kayla, Karma, or Allison."

"Eww I don't like my sister or any of those girls truthfully." Blake said in disgust.

No one noticed that Samuel looked relieved when he said he didn't like any of those girls.

**Climbing Stairs Guy's Cabin**

"I can't take this anymore!" Xavier yelled.

At the moment John was trying to find his caviar, but failed and started crying. All of the guys were ripping their hair out at the boy's crying. Even cool and collected Tai looked annoyed, but he wasn't as angry as the others.

John screamed still crying. "Who took my caviar?"

Even fun loving Adam looked like he was going to die a painful death.

Tai took center stage. "Everyone just calm down so we can help John find his caviar."

John smiled at Tai through his tears, but Tai couldn't smile back. Christian rolled his eyes, and started looking under the beds. John, who was still crying, was sitting on the floor. Suddenly his worst nightmare stood by him.

"Listen brat if we're going to help you you're going to have to look to." Asher was glaring at John from above.

Everyone turned towards Asher. He had less piercings, and looked a lot better than before.

Adam smirked. "Why did you change you're style dude was it a girl?"

"Maybe," Even Asher couldn't hate Adam.

"Less talking we have to find John's caviar," Christian ordered hoping that he wouldn't get on Asher's bad side.

Everyone agreed and they started their long journey to find caviar.

**Ticking Clocks Girl's Cabin**

"You know when I join my alliance you girls won't be able to pick on me anymore." Gianne told the girls.

Destiny smiled sweetly at her. "What alliance are you going to join in."

"Yeah I don't think anyone on this team really wants you in their alliance." Karma joined in.

Gianne fired back. "The alliance I'm going to join in isn't on this team."

"Whose alliance are you going to join?" Kayla questioned.

"Well it's…hey wait your trying to trick me," Gianne pouted.

Allison and Brittney shared a look. They decided that pestering Gianne wouldn't be such a good idea. So they stood by the wall watching everyone else pester Gianne.

Allison whispered. "Do you really think that Gianne is even going to join an alliance?"

Brittney whispered back. "Most likely she is but you never know."

Destiny sighed. "Just tell us what alliance you're going to join and you won't get hurt."

"Yeah you won't get hurt if you just tell us," Kayla told her sweetly.

"You have a minute before I hurt you," Karma threatened.

Even though Karma would never admit it she was thinking about Xavier. It made her angry that he would think she had a crush on him. Though in truth she though he was a little cute.

All of the girls were surprised when they felt a hand over each of their mouths.

**Climbing Stairs Girl's Cabin**

Eleanor sighed. "Cassie and Miranda please stop fighting."

Brooklyn kept looking at a dragon photograph she had hung by her cabin bed. All throughout the fight she had tried to keep her cool. Cassie would zap Miranda with lightning and Miranda would poison Cassie.

"Listen Eleanor for once I can use my power to kill someone annoying so I decided to do it for the greater good." Cassie explained while zapping Miranda in the process.

Miranda scoffed. "**Guys **like you shouldn't live in this world."

Miranda pressed her purple palm against Cassie's chest. Cassie fell to the ground, but quickly got back up. Cassie zapped Miranda again, and laughed when Miranda's hair went straight up. Miranda got ready to poison Cassie again, but accidently hit Shannon.

Shannon then flew up into the air on the impact of Miranda's palm, and fell down from the sky three seconds later. Kyle, who was secretly spying on the girls, ran into the cabin and caught her.

Shannon cracked her eyes open and screamed. "Let me go mosquito."

"I just saved you and you call me a hot mosquito again how very rude," Kyle laughed.

"Just let me down!" Shannon demanded.

"And why should I?" Kyle questioned her testing her temper.

Shannon flew out of his arms and smirked at him. Kyle looked like he was about to say something when Chef called him.

"Kyle you better come here right now I'm not done with you!" Chef screamed.

Kyle's eyes widened and he ran off. "I'm coming right now Chris."

Eleanor who watched the whole scene ran over to Shannon. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine the only thing I don't like was Kyle catching me." Shannon said smiling.

"Why not I mean you both obviously…" Eleanor didn't get to finish her sentence.

At the moment someone ejected all of the Climbing stairs girls with something.

**With Becca and Shadoe**

"How can you stand your father?" Shadoe asked Becca.

Becca shrugged. "I've lived with him my whole life you should know that."

"Yeah I've been your best friend since forever," Shadoe laughed.

Becca raised an eyebrow, "I heard someone has a crush on Asher."

Shadoe put a hand over Becca's mouth and shushed her. "Be quiet about that."

Becca nodded and they kept walking, but Becca tripped causing Shadoe to fall down with her. Shadoe rolled her eyes at Becca's clumsiness, and laughed when she saw her friend blushing.

"Some things never change do they Becca?" Shadoe asked still laughing.

Becca who was as red as a tomato screamed. "OH Asher Shadoe has a huge-."

They were both ejected with something, and they both fell to the ground, again.

**With all the guys (even Kyle)**

"Do you know where all the girls are?" Samuel worriedly asked Adam.

Adam had a worried look on his face when he looked at his twin. Adam viscously shook his head.

Tai who was worried too suggested an idea. "Why don't we ask Chris where they are?"

All the guys nodded and marched into the host's cabin.

Arthas and Christian spoke at the same time. "Where are all the girls?"

Chris noticed them and cleared his throat. "Finding the girls is your challenge they have been shot with a special injecting potion that clears there power away. And making them pass out which makes them completely useless even Becca and Shadoe are in it."

Blake grabbed Chris and pressed him up against a wall. "You did this to your own daughter!"

Chris squirmed to get out of Blake's grip, but ended up failing. Blake looked ready to kill the host, but must have decided against it because he dropped the host. Asher went up next, and Chris looked freaked out.

He pushed Chris against the wall. "You made Shadoe do this she's just a helper."

Chris noticed that Asher's hand was turning a steel color, like it does when he is about to turn something to ash. Asher was knocked out of the way by Chef though who looked peeved.

"Listen maggots does anyone want to mess with me and my turning your power to dust gun!" Chef yelled holding the gun up.

Almost all of the guy campers looked scared, though a few looked like they could use a fight.

Chris who was now back on his feet silently thanked Chef. He looked at Kyle and beckoned him to come over.

Chris spoke. "Even Kyle is going to help find the girl he is assigned to. He is going to count for the ticking clocks since that used to be his team. Everyone is going to have a girl they are going to be assigned to you are not allowed to get the other girls if you see them if you are not assigned to free them. They are also guarded by guards you are going to have to fight. Some of you will have two girls because in this camp there are more guys than girls."

Kyle looked confused. "So what if I make my team lose they get to vote me off again?"

Chris shook his head. "No I guess they are going to have to vote someone else off."

Most of the guys on the ticking clocks side looked angry at Kyle, but Jamie won the award for being the most peeved.

"Okay here are the lists of girls you are assigned to for the ticking clocks. Jamie and Kayla, Blake and Becca, Christian, Cassie and Destiny, Adam and Gianne, Kyle and Shannon, Samuel and Brittney, Arthas and Allison, and Xavier and Karma." Chris told the guys.

"Here is the list of girls for the climbing stairs. "John, Miranda, and Eleanor, Asher and Shadoe, and Tai and Brooklyn." Chris told the rest of the guys.

Each guy started off looking for the girls they cared so much about.

**Sorry for its shortness, and sorry for the long long update. It took forever to write this chapter, and all credit for this challenge goes to ****Alicespixies. ****She gave me****the idea for this chapter and I owe her for that. I'm sorry again for the long awaited update. I hope everyone likes it.**


	6. The second challenge pt 2

**I know it's been like a week since I updated, but I guess I have a good excuse. My grandma was driving with my brother and cousin somewhere, and I drunk driver hit them. My grandmother and cousin died instantly, but my brother was hospitalized, he is doing a lot better though. He was in a coma that he woke up from a few days ago, we had to go to my grandma and cousin's funeral and that brought me down. So I am sorry for the long awaited update, if you are mad at me feel free to tell me in a review. Sorry if this chapter is horrible.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TDI all of you would be in it**

**Chris decided he didn't want to speak, for at the moment he was paralyzed with fear. So we will head directly into the show, Thank you for the cooperation. **

**(With Shannon, Becca, and Shadoe)**

"Can you let us out of these, please?" Becca asked the guard.

At the moment all the girls were tied in ropes, in the confession cam stall, which no one had used yet.

The guard shook his head. "I don't think so your father told me specifically not to let you out."

Becca looked the guard in the eyes. "Let us out, and then hit yourself in the head twenty times."

"Your father also ejected something in you all that makes you lose your powers for a while." The guard told her.

Shannon spoke up. "When I get out of these ropes I'm going to so kill Chris!"

"I think it's better if we stay calm the guys will find us," Shadoe said trying to calm everyone down.

Shannon glared at Becca. "I expect you to help us kill your father also, and you too Shadoe."

Shadoe and Becca laughed and said at the same time. "Oh we will."

**(With Cassie, Miranda, and Eleanor)**

"Let me out of here before I zap you to death." Cassie told the guard.

Cassie, Miranda, and poor Eleanor were in the communal washrooms tied up with a jerk for a guard.

The guard gave them a sick smile. "Pathetic child your powers are useless you can't even use them!"

Miranda laughed in Cassie's face. "Ha see your powers are useless."

"So are your powers, stupid." Cassie fired back.

Poor Eleanor who had listened to their fighting for a while now looked ready to die. "Can you please stop fighting for at least 24 seconds, or is that impossible."

Cassie turned toward Eleanor. "What made you say 24 seconds?"

"I don't know the idea just came to me I guess I got it from 24 hrs." Eleanor told the girl.

Cassie turned back to Miranda and the two started fighting again. Eleanor buried her head in her hands, and moaned in annoyance. Poor Eleanor…

**(With Karma, Gianne, and Allison)**

"So you never told us what alliance you were going to join." Karma was smirking at Gianne.

Gianne who was trying to back away responded. "My brother told me you have a crush on him!"

At the moment Karma, Gianne, and Allison were tied up in the forest. Allison, like Eleanor, was annoyed immensely at the other girl's fighting.

Allison tried to smile. "Can we please all just try to get along before I kill myself?"

The other girls ignored Allison's attempt at obvious humor, and continued bickering.

"I do not have a crush on your brother actually I think he's ugly." Karma strained to say.

"I'm sure you think he's ugly doesn't that girl Becca read minds maybe I could get her to read yours, and find out how you really feel!" Gianne planned.

Karma panicked slightly. "She wouldn't help you I bet if I get to her first she'll help me."

Allison couldn't take it anymore. "Will you all please stop fighting it's hurting my ears."

The two girls shrugged and all was silent for a short second.

**(Brooklyn, Brittney, Kayla, and Destiny)**

"So who do you have a crush on, Brittney?" Brooklyn asked her twin.

"Well if I tell you it won't be a secret anymore." Brittney explained.

Brooklyn, Brittney, Kayla, and Destiny were all getting along perfectly fine. Which was weird since most of the girl's were fighting, they were tied up on the beach.

"Come on tell us and I'll tell you who I like." Kayla pleaded.

"Yeah come on and tell us and I'll also tell you who I like." Destiny joined in.

Brittney smiled. "Well I kind of like Samuel I mean who wouldn't he's adorable!"

Brooklyn agreed. "He is a cute but I think Tai is amazing I mean have you seen his eyes."

All the girls agreed at this, and Brittney smiled at Kayla and Destiny.

Kayla spoke up first. "I like Jamie if you didn't know."

Destiny blushed before she told them her crush. "Well I know he's on the other team but I like Christian."

Everyone except Destiny promised. "We won't tell a soul Destiny."

**(With Kyle, Christian, and Adam)**

"I don't even know why I'm working with you Kyle." Christian told his twin brother.

Kyle tilted his head to the side. "We used to get a long just fine before this show why are you acting so cold to me now?"

Adam, Christian, and Kyle decided to work together to find each of their assigned girls. Christian had the biggest burden with the task of finding two girls instead of one.

"You act like the biggest pervert ever known to man; actually you have been acting like that ever since you got your power!" Christian scoffed at his brother.

Adam looked between the two brothers, and started writing stuff on his hand.

Kyle who was obviously hurt by his twin's words started talking to Adam. "What are you doing Adam?"

"I'm writing about two guy super powered twins that are on their period!" Adam said enthusiastically.

Christian looked slightly freaked out. "Um Adam are these twins based on Kyle and me."

Adam smiled. "YOU BET!"

**(With Samuel, Tai, and John)**

"Did you know that caviar is made from fish eggs?" John asked the two guys.

Samuel's face turned green. "No I never did and I really never wanted to find out."

John, Tai, and Samuel were in a group together. All the other guys made groups of three in a hurry, and Tai and Samuel only had two. No one had wanted John so he got stuck with Samuel and Tai.

"We should really try and concentrate on finding the girls especially you John; after all you have two of them." Tai told the two other guys.

John turned to Tai. "Oh Tai, you silly boy I can find them easily with my hearing."

Tai felt sorry for the boy. "Everyone here can try to find them with their hearing but it's kind of hard."

"I have super hearing I can find them from 300 miles away." John said smugly.

Samuel's eye twitched. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

John shrugged. "I never thought it was important."

**(With Jamie, Blake, Arthas, Xavier, and Asher)**

Asher, Xavier, Arthas, Blake, and Jamie were the biggest group of guys. They consisted of five because of the uneven amount. They all were getting a long, well sort of.

Jamie looked at Blake. "What's it like having super strength?"

"Its pretty cool one of the best powers you could ever want." Blake told him

Arthas smirked slightly. "Really because I think the power of ice totally rocks!"

Blake laughed. "I bet it would be cool but you know what power is really cool, turning stuff into Ash."

"I guess you could say that but I'd rather have super speed and turn invisible to get away from John when he whines." Asher's voice spooked some of the campers.

Xavier explained. "I turn invisible when I'm embarrassed sometimes but I would love Karma's power to raise zombies from the dead."

Every guy turned to him, seeing as he mentioned a girl. Some of the guys even raised an eyebrow at Xavier.

Arthas asked. "How did we even get into girls' powers?"

"I don't know dude." Blake answered.

**(With Chris and Chef)**

"I'm scared that Becca is going to kill me once we get back home from this one." Chris told Chef.

Chef smirked at him. "Is little Chris afraid?"

"I am not afraid I'm just worried that she might kill me along with the other girls." Chris sniffed.

Chris and Chef were watching each of the campers in Chris's tent. They were clearly enjoying some of the girls' fights. Chef was particularly enjoying Cassie and Miranda's fight, while Chris enjoyed Karma and Gianne's fight. Chris looked at his watch and sighed.

"Well everyone that's it for today but tune into another exciting episode of TOTAL DRAMA POWER so we can get more ratings!" Chris shouted at the screen.

**That was probably the shortest chapter I have ever written, but I really didn't want to write anymore. I will continue this challenge once I feel better about every thing that's happened. It will be a three part challenge if you were wondering, this is part 2 if you have forgotten since I haven't updated in a while. The next chapter, if I feel a little better, will be long if you want. Tell me if your character was out of character and also tell me if you hated this chapter. I won't take offence if you hate it. Please review and tell me if you hate it or love it. It's up to you. **


	7. The second challenge final part

**Hello everyone I have been doing better. But I did get sick with strep throat which totally sucks, but I will get over it soon. I want to say a thank you to my beta reader Alicepixies who is like one of best friends on this site. If anyone of you have read my profile I just wanted to tell you all that it hasn't been updated in like a hundred years. Okay enough of my rambling here comes the story that has your character in it.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to put this up every chapter its not like anything has changed. I do NOT own TDI.**

**(Chris is still frightened with fear so he did not want to say anything sorry and again thanks for your cooperation.)**

**(With Jamie, Blake, Arthas, Xavier, and Asher)**

Jamie and Asher were talking away; chatting about how they would find the girl they were assigned to. Blake, Arthas, and Xavier were talking about who they liked, and why they did. That was until they came across the beach, which looked like it had no one in it. Suddenly Jamie heard a familiar voice that he liked so much, he lead the group to where he heard it.

Kayla not noticing the group of boys chatted away. "I just love Jamie's hair don't you Brittney?"

Brittney and Brooklyn saw the group and tried to give Kayla signals. "Um Kayla you might want to look behind you."

Jamie's breath tickled on Kayla's shoulder. "So you love my hair Kayla?"

"Please get us out of here I hate being stuck in these ropes and that guard is a pain." Destiny pleaded.

Until Destiny mentioned it no one had noticed the guard that was lurking toward the boys. They remembered that they had to fight him to get the girls free.

Jamie shaped shifted into a mountain lion and attacked the guard, he bit him in the neck which caused the guard to fall over. The other boys couldn't attack because none of the girls they were assigned to were here.

Kayla cried. "Somebody help him what kind of friends are you!"

"Jamie is the only one allowed to attack him because he's the only one who has his assigned girl here." Blake tried to explain.

Brittney nodded her head. "So where are the other guys."

Arthas and Xavier shrugged and said at the same time. "We have no idea."

**(With Samuel, Tai, and John)**

John was leading the way to find his girls. He had promised the other boys that he would find the girls they were assigned to once he had found his. Samuel and Tai agreed to this only because they weren't in the position to say no. John stopped at the communal washrooms, and slowly opened the door. When he did he felt something inside his pocked, he reached in and pulled out a jar of caviar.

"That's where my caviar has been." John said excitedly.

Samuel's eye twitched for the fifteenth time. "Why didn't you look in your pocket before?"

Tai agreed. "Yeah why didn't you?"

John shrugged. "I didn't feel like it."

Suddenly a guard came and ran towards John; this caused him to spill his caviar. The guard who was holding a metal stick in his hand fell to the floor because he tripped on one of the pieces. His metal stick dropped before him, and so when the guard fell to the floor he landed on it causing him to pass out. John started to cry and fell to the floor looking at all the pieces of his fallen caviar, until Miranda called out to him.

"Get off the floor and come untie me this instant!" Miranda shouted at him.

John's eyes lit up seeing that both of the girls he was assigned to were right before him. "I'm coming."

Once John had finished untying Miranda and Eleanor, Miranda jumped to her feet. She walked straight up to Samuel and poked him in the chest.

"You're very cute why don't you join my alliance you'd make a great member?" Miranda purred.

Samuel looked at John's jealous face. "I don't think I should."

Miranda looked angry at him, and put her now purple palm against his chest. Samuel passed out, and Tai left immediately.

Eleanor looked at John. "I think we should go so we can win this one."

John simply nodded.

**(With Kyle, Christian, and Adam)**

The two twin brothers didn't dare to look at each other the rest of the way. Adam the light of the place just kept nodding and writing stuff on his hand. He had told both of the brothers that he was going to publish the book about them he was writing. Kyle had decided he needed to tell all of his problems in the confession cam stall. He was surprised when he saw a guard standing there.

"Um I would like a little time to express my feelings in this small confession stall please." Kyle smiled innocently at the guard.

The guard moved out of the way. "Sure go ahead feel free to express your feelings I do it all the time."

Kyle snuck behind the guard and grabbed his metal bar and hit him on the head. He looked at the fallen guard, and rolled his eyes. He turned around and saw Shannon tied up, and rushed over to her. He smiled at the girl that he had a tiny crush on. Well at least that's what he said.

"Um are you okay Shannon?" Kyle asked.

Shannon rolled her eyes at him. "I'm fine now get me out of here mosquito."

Kyle looked at her weirdly. "How did you ever get the name mosquito?"

"You remind me of a fly." Shannon remarked playfully.

Meanwhile Adam and Christian went their separate ways. Christian stumbled across the beach, and he saw a fallen guard. His curiosity got the best of him, and he followed the trail of blood. He saw Destiny, Brittney, and Brooklyn tied up on the beach. He immediately started to untie Destiny.

Once she was completely untied she ran up and hugged Christian. "Thank you so much you're my hero!"

Christian looked embarrassed. "Does that mean you're my princess?"

Adam decided to go search in the forest. He always thought that forests were the place to search. Adam was whistling a tune to himself when he saw someone come after him. He recognized the person as a guard.

Adam sang. "TSK TSK TSK!"

He opened his hand up, and a tree flew at him. Adam moved out of the way to let the tree hit the guard. When the guard fell over Adam walked over to him got out his pen, and wrote on his forehead: BEWARE I'm A FATTY! He saw Gianne and Karma trying to fight while they were tied up. He walked over, untied Gianne, and smiled.

"Girl fights rule!"

**(With Tai, Blake and Asher)**

When the three boys found each other they decided that they wanted to team up. Blake decided that they should go check in the confession cam stall, while Tai went to go search the beach.

"Come on lets go into the confession cam stall to search first." Blake pleaded.

Tai sighed. "Fine but then we go cover the beach if you don't mind."

"Let's go then, I want to find Shannon after all." Asher grumbled obviously having only one goal in mind.

The boys all went into the confession cam stall, and they saw the guard on the ground. Blake went past the guard and saw Becca and Shadoe tied up. He beckoned for the other guys to come and see. Asher saw Shadoe and ran up to her, after he untied her he brought her into a hug. He let go obviously embarrassed.

"I um think we need to go." Asher stammered.

Blake who had untied Becca nodded, and they all went to go search the beach. At the beach Tai saw Brooklyn tied up. His frown turned upside down, and he turned his hand into a dragon claw. He cut her rope with ease, and like the gentleman he was held his hand out for her. She took it and stood up.

"Thank you so much Tai!" Brooklyn told him.

Tai locked his eyes into hers. "You don't need to thank me."

Shadoe who was watching the moment awed. "This is so cute I love cheesy moments like this."

Asher looked jealous. "Why do you like cheesy moments?"

"Because no matter what kind of girl you are you have to love moments like these." Becca explained for her friend.

Blake nodded his head. "I still don't get it."

**(With Xavier, Arthas, and Christian)**

Christian was still missing one of his girls so he joined Xavier and Arthas. They still hadn't found either of the girls they were supposed to look for, but unlike Christian they only had one.

"Where should we go check first?" Arthas asked.

Christian shrugged. "I think that we should go check the forest."

Destiny who was with them looked at Christian. "I saw Chris hide Cassie in the communal washrooms."

Xavier smiled at Christian. "I think that Arthas and I should go check the forest and you can go to the washrooms."

Christian nodded and they each went their separate ways. Destiny slowly followed Christian from behind. He knew she was there, but he decided to embarrass her.

"Are you stalking me?" Christian asked Destiny.

Destiny looked at him weirdly. "No why would you think that."

"Because you're following me and walking really slowly sounds like a professional stalker." Christian pointed out.

Destiny blushed. "I think that you're a jerk."

"Really am I Destiny?" Christian suddenly used his puppy dog eyes on Destiny. It was easy for him since he had chocolate brown eyes, the best for the puppy dog look.

Destiny melted under the gaze. "N-No n-not a-at a-all."

Christian looked ready to answer, but he saw that they were at the communal washrooms. He opened the door to see only Cassie tied up. He walked toward her and untied her. She joined the group, and they all went to base camp.

Xavier and Arthas were searching the forest area. They heard Karma's voice, and they tried to follow it. Finally Xavier gave up.

"Jump on my back Arthas." Xavier commanded.

Arthas looked stunned. "I don't roll that way, sorry."

"No I mean so I can search the forest area faster." Xavier explained.

Arthas was clearly embarrassed. "Oh sorry."

Xavier nodded. "But I remember I don't have super strength like Blake so I hope you don't weigh that much."

Arthas laughed. "I don't at least I don't think I do."

At Xavier's speed they found the girls in a flash. Surprisingly Karma and Allison were both tied up in the same spot. He rushed over to them and untied Karma, while Arthas untied Allison. Arthas was horrible at getting the rope off so he used his ice.

Allison smiled at him. "See you can control your ice."

"It's all thanks to you Allison." Arthas told her.

Xavier smirked. "I finally found you."

"Yeah and we probably lost thanks to you." Karma remarked.

Xavier let the comment slip. "I was worried about you I really think that you're the most amazing and beautiful person ever."

Karma blushed and looked away. "Really?"

Xavier looked away too. "Really."

**(With Samuel)**

Samuel woke up with a fright; the last thing he remembered was being knocked out. He didn't remember what happened before that, but he knew he had to find Brittney. He combed all the areas except the beach. By now he was getting worried that he would never find Brittney. He decided that he should search the beach area for her. When he first saw the fallen guard he followed the trail of blood. Lucky for him it led right to Brittney.

"Brittney are you okay?" Samuel asked

Brittney smiled. "I'm fine now."

"I was really nervous that I would never find you." Samuel told her.

Brittney looked concerned. "Weren't you worried about winning the competition more than finding me?"

"You're more important to me then a competition I think that most people would feel the same way, I mean your beautiful and all. You also have the best soul anyone would be lucky to have you." Samuel said nervously.

Brittney looked away. "That was the nicest thing any guy has ever said to me."

Samuel was about to reply, but Chris walked over to them. "Sorry dude but you were the last to find the girl you were assigned to."

Samuel sighed. "So that means the ticking clocks will have to go to the ceremony?"

Chris smirked. "Yep I'm going to head back to my tent now see you all at the bonfire."

**(With Chris)**

Chris was laying back thinking privately to himself. Chef had gone on a short mission, so he wouldn't be back until later. This gave Chris the private time he needed. He leaned back in his chair, but all the fun stopped when he heard the door open.

Becca came in with Shadoe and Karma. "Daddy I want to talk to you its very important."

Chris jumped out of the chair. "Um we can talk later in private."

Shadoe smiled. "No I don't think that would be the best idea, I wish Shannon would have joined us but she decided that she needed to stay calm."

"Yeah but we can all still talk here just us three." Karma told Chris.

Becca's eyes turned crystal blue. "You are going to bang yourself in the head twenty two times. Then I want you to let Karma and Shadoe attack you after that little painful experience. And since you love me so much you won't tell Chef about this."

Chris, who was under Becca's mind controlling spell, banged his head against the desk twenty two times. He was dizzy once he got up, but as soon as he did he saw Karma's undead army. They all started to attack him; after they were done his face had bruises already forming on them. Shadoe shape-shifted into a tiger and attacked Chris, she managed to keep him alive but very injured.

After the girls got revenge on Chris they walked out the door proudly. And since Chris was badly beaten up he could not do a proper ending, again.

**I know it was horrible, but at least it was longer then last chapter. It actually turned out longer than I planned. I hope that I got everyone in character this time around, and I hope that I get more reviews. I notice that the reviews are slowly disappearing, but on a lighter note this chapter was up faster then I expected. I also hope that you all enjoy the chapter thank you so much for everyone who has stuck with me. **


	8. The bonfire ceremony

**It's been like forever since I've updated and I'm so sorry. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I decided that everyone who reviews this chapter will get a dedication in the next chapter. The dedication is to say thank you for reviewing. I hope this chapter is better than the last one, but it is shorter. Thank you for helping me improve my writing Alicespixies. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA**

Chris who is now back will say a few words for the viewers. "Last time on Total Drama Power the boys went haywire searching for each of their girls. In the end Samuel failed for his team by finding Brittney last. In today's dramatic bonfire ceremony who will get voted off and who will go crazy. Find out on TOTAL DRAMA POWER!"

**(With Ticking Clock Girls)**

"So who are you going to vote off Allison?" Destiny asked.

Allison shrugged. "Probably Samuel, he did cause are team to lose."

Most of the girls nodded, but Brittney's face had a look of horror on it.

"We can't vote Samuel off, we might need his ability later." Brittney argued.

Kayla laid a hand on her shoulder. "He won't be gone forever; he'll just be in the loser cabin."

Gianne was smiling. "We have to do what's best for the team I mean really. We don't need Samuel."

"What if Adam finds out that you voted his twin off what will say about that?" Karma asked her.

Gianne gulped. "On second thought Samuel might be a great essential to our team."

All the girl's heads whipped towards her. They had a looked like they were about to laugh, but they had a small amount of shock on their faces.

_Confession Cam- finally_

_Gianne- "I really shouldn't have said tha,t the girls will think that Adam is the one I'll join the alliance with. Of course he is really cute and funny… wait Chris edit that out!"_

_Karma- "This might be the best dirt I have ever had on her, and I just might use it for my advantage."_

_End of Confession Cam_

**(With Ticking Clock's Guys)**

"Man Samuel you really blew that challenge." Jamie told him.

Blake patted Samuel on the back. "I don't think we should be so hard on him; I really don't see how this is his fault."

"Well he did lose for our team and he is probably getting voted off tonight." Jamie countered.

Samuel spoke up. "All I remember was that I was with John and Tai, and everything blacked out."

"Why were you with John? I can understand about Tai but John?" Arthas asked.

Samuel groaned. "We got stuck with him."

Jamie laughed. "That must have stunk. I would probably kill John if I was with him."

"I was going to but I don't have a cool power like everyone else." Samuel told him.

Blake sighed. "I would love your power dude, like once we were watching the super bowl when the TV broke on us. I almost picked up the TV and threw it across the room."

Arthas laughed. "Yeah Samuel your power is cool. I mean what could I do with my power, freeze my annoying teacher?"

"I hate to be the barrier of bad news but you can do that Arthas." Jamie stared weirdly at him.

Arthas looked confused. "Really?"

**(With Climbing Stair's Girls)**

"Who do you think their going to vote off?" Brooklyn asked.

Eleanor glanced at her. "Probably Samuel."

"Oh poor Brittney she really liked him." Brooklyn sighed.

Cassie looked at the ground. "That must suck to have someone you like leave like that, but he won't be gone forever."

"If it was our team that lost I would vote off John." Miranda randomly said.

"Why?" Shannon asked her.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Because he whines, he's ugly, and he's really annoying, on the another hand, Samuel is hot and has a great ability."

Brooklyn looked angry. "That's mean. We all know that John is annoying and all but he probably is a really nice person."

Miranda looked into her eyes. "The truth hurts."

Cassie looked at Miranda and zapped her. "Well I think lighting hurts more."

Shannon looked at her. "But that's probably the truth too."

**(With the Climbing Stair's Guys)**

"I hope Sammy doesn't get voted off." Adam sat down on his bunk.

"Sammy?" Christian asked.

Adam jumped up. "That's the nickname I gave him when we were little."

"I don't even want to know." Asher said.

John smirked. "I do as long as it gets on Asher's nerves."

Tai looked at him. "I don't want you to get killed John."

John was sitting on his bed, when he felt his bunk turn to ash. He looked up at Asher with his eyes widened.

Christian just rolled his eyes. "That's what you get for getting him angry. If that was me I wouldn't have even dared to do that."

John jumped up. "That's cause you're a stupid wimp."

"And look who's talking! The person who was crying over caviar," Christian fired back.

Xavier got in-between the two boys. "Let's stop fighting before someone gets hurt."

The two boys glared at each other until they heard an announcement from the loud speakers."

**(With Becca and Shadoe)**

Shadoe spoke clearly. "Will the ticking clocks please join us at the bonfire ceremony."

Shadoe got off the loud speaker and turned toward Becca. "Have you counted the votes yet?"

Becca nodded. "Yeah, I feel bad for the person who lost."

"So what's it like being Chris's adopted child?" Shadoe asked.

Becca thought for a moment. "Interesting, but you know what? I wonder who my real parents are sometimes."

"I bet you do. Anyway we need to get going." Shadoe told her.

She morphed into a cheetah, and ran for the bonfire ceremony.

**(At the bonfire ceremony)**

"Hello everyone and welcome to another bonfire ceremony." Becca and Shadoe told them.

"The person who leaves tonight will still have to eat Chef's sucky food and still live here for a while." Becca and Shadoe said yet again.

"Okay the first marshmallow goes to…Blake. Jamie, Arthas, Destiny, Kayla, Karma and Allison." Shadoe said."

"The final marshmallow goes to…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

..Gianne.

Gianne grabbed her marshmallow, and hugged it before she ate it. Samuel looked sad, but trudged toward the loser cabin with his head held high.

**(Chris)**

"Well after that dramatic, well not really dramatic, ceremony how many fights will there be. Will Christian and John ever get along. Will Karma use this dirt on Gianne to torment her endlessly or will Gianne get her brother to protect her. Will Becca discover who her true parents are and will I ever get a better job? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA POWER!"

**Sorry if that was to short for everyone. I was trying to get it up as soon as possible. But anyway I hope I got everyone in character, and flames welcome. I sort of deserve them for not updating soon enough. Anyway please review if you can, and all the reviewers will get a dedication. Sucky present but everyone deserves it.**


	9. The couples pt 1

**Hello everyone like I said everyone who reviewed the last chapter gets a dedication. Thank you to all my reviewers and by the next chapter I hope to have a hundred reviews. I don't think I'll get that far but who cares. Anyway here comes the story. Btw not everyone will be in this chapter, I am only doing a few couples. But everyone who wasn't in this one will be in the next chapter, and the ones in this one won't be in the next chapter. **

**Dedication- Aly208, Alicespixies, Alittlemind, CourtneyxDuncan**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or TDA if I did the episode 5 in TDA would have never happened.**

Chris waved his hand in front of the camera. "Last time on TDP Samuel sadly had to go. Of course he won't be gone forever but he still doesn't get the money. And money makes the world go round, so sorry Sammy. Today on TDP I am giving the campers a little break from challenges. How many fights will break out, and how many not yet couples will lose their mind. Find out on TOTAL DRAMA POWER!"

**(In the forest)**

Destiny was leaning back on a tree thinking about some things. Although she hated the forest at the beginning of the show, she loved it now. A loud rustling noise brought her out of her thoughts. She noticed that Christian was standing a few feet away from her.

She suddenly smiled. "Who's the stalker now?"

"Still you," Christian told her.

Destiny was obviously not expecting this smart remark. She looked at Christian in confusion. "But you're the one who is following me!"

Christian chuckled lightly. "You're not the only one who likes the forest."

Destiny was blushing. "Oh, well I didn't know you liked it here."

Christian sat down beside her and gave her a small smile. "So what are you confused about?"

"How do you know I'm confused?" Destiny questioned.

"I can control emotions and I can feel them. I should know when someone is feeling confused." Christian explained.

Destiny looked into his brown eyes. "Well I have to talk to you about something."

Christian nodded his head in signal for her to continue. He watched her intently, making sure he caught all her emotions.

Destiny took a deep breath. "I don't think we should talk anymore. We're on separate teams and it might be bad if we are ever competing against each other."

"Listen to me my little stalker. You must understand that it doesn't matter what team we're on. I really like you and I think that conquers over the teams." Christian put a lock of her hair over her ear.

Destiny shivered at his touch but suddenly glared at him with all the willpower she had. "Wait you control emotions right? Well that could mean that you're using your power on me!"

"I wouldn't do that to you, so calm down. I only do that to people whose emotions bother me. Your emotions don't bother me at all." Christian smirked.

Destiny blushed like she never did before. "Oh."

"I have to go but I'll talk to you later." Christian got up and kissed Destiny's forehead.

And even after he left she was still shocked.

**(At the beach)**

Miranda was testing her power out by poisoning the ground. The ground obviously couldn't feel any pain, but she wished it could. Never in her entire life, until now, would she have thought about joining an alliance with John. His type was just that weird group that she avoided at school. So why did she join and alliance with him? Well really she didn't know. Maybe she was just using him, yeah that was probably it.

John used his super hearing to find Miranda. He had to talk to her about something. Although that something would probably get him killed, and he really didn't want to get killed. Getting killed wasn't his phobia, but it was one of his biggest fears. He had never thought about getting killed before this show. Obviously it was hard to get killed, because he could hear the smallest movements. It wasn't the coolest power, but it did help him with bullies. He found Miranda at the beach.

John rushed over to her, "Hey Miranda."

"What do you want John?" Miranda asked in a cold voice.

John flinched from the harshness of it. "Nothing, I just wanted to talk."

"Listen John, you must understand that no one can know that we have an alliance," Miranda ordered.

John rolled his ugly eyes. "I already knew that Mir-Mir."

Miranda's eye twitched, "Mir-Mir?"

"Yeah that's my new nickname for you. Isn't it awesome?" John asked.

Miranda couldn't take anymore of the annoying boy's words. While John was looking at the ground she turned her palm purple. She instantly reached out to hit him.

John knew the hit was coming, he could hear it. So when it inched toward him he moved out of the way instantly. When he looked at Miranda's face it had pure shock written on it.

"H-how did you doge that?" Miranda's voice quivered like she was about to cry.

John just pointed at his ears.

**(Bonfire ceremony place)**

Shannon was walking around in circles around the logs. She was bored, and for fun she decided that she should head down to the bonfire ceremony place. After a while walking around in circles got tiring, and so she sat down. She closed her eyes, and let some of the bird's sounds sooth her. That was until she heard Kyle coming down to sit by her. She had always been calm and collected, but when she met Kyle she was always angry. She decided that she had to try, and contain her temper around him.

Shannon took a deep breath, "Hello Kyle."

Kyle looked shocked. "Y-you actually called me by my first name!"

"How is that a big deal?" Shannon asked.

Kyle smirked, "Well you've never called me by my first name."

"Really? Because I think I've called you by your first name before." Shannon was recalling every memory that she had with Kyle.

Kyle thought for a moment. "I would remember if you called me Kyle."

"I probably have a better memory than you do!" Shannon stuck her tongue out at him.

Kyle laughed whole heartedly. "Did I tell you that I won an award for my memory?"

"They have awards for great memories?" Shannon was confused.

Kyle jumped up. "Ha I got you. You said that I have a great memory!"

"No I didn't!" Shannon said trying to defend herself.

Kyle mimicked her voice perfectly. "They have awards for great memories?"

"You can't prove anything." Shannon said coolly.

Kyle pointed to his head, "Great memory."

Shannon stomped of, so much for being calm and collected.

**(Loser Cabin)**

Brittney had to admit to herself that she was nervous. All of the times Samuel had come to fix her laptop, he was always the one to come over. So, when her laptop broke randomly on her, she knew that she would have to go to Samuel. Not that she minded, of course... After all Samuel was one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen. She knocked on the loser cabin door, and closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw Samuel, and she had to giggle. He didn't change out of his pajamas, and his bronze hair was sticking up all over the place. Although, she couldn't help but stare at his chest, and she wasn't surprised to see that he had a six pack.

Samuel was blushing. "Oh, hey Brittney, I didn't know that you were coming over."

Brittney looked scared. "Is this a bad time? I could leave if you wanted."

"No, not at all, I just didn't know that you were coming over," Samuel was trying not to sound like a fool.

Brittney giggled. "Can I come in?"

Samuel opened the door wider and Brittney walked in. "So is there any reason why you're coming over?"

"Well my laptop is sort of…broken." Brittney was carrying the laptop in one hand.

Samuel finally looked at her hands and gasped. "What did you do to it?"

The laptop had water spilled all over it, and little shocks of sparks were coming out.

Brittney chuckled nervously. "Well I was practicing my water ability when I accidently hit the laptop."

Samuel placed his hand on the laptop, and it shot back to life. He smiled at Brittney, and grabbed her hand. She couldn't help but to smile back, after all his smiles were contagious.

**(Eleanor) **

Eleanor was tired of all of the couples. It really sucked that she couldn't find anyone here. The only other person she could relate to was Cassie. After all she hadn't found anyone here either. Eleanor decided that she had to quit thinking about the subject. She got up from her spot and started doing some back flips, they always calmed her down. After a while she stopped and sat down. She saw a can on the ground, and used her hair to pick it up.

"Love sucks," She told the can.

And to her it really did.

**(Mess hall) **

Blake couldn't help it when he fell asleep. He was sitting down with his head resting against the table. He didn't snore so luckily no one would wake him up if they heard him. At the moment Blake was dreaming about these flowers that were talking about peace and love. All in all it was a very humorous dream for anyone other than Blake. Of course no one would know about his strange dreams. He woke up when he heard a musical laugh, and he soon came face to face with Becca.

Becca was still laughing. "That was a very touching dream Blake."

"What are you talking about?" Blake was suddenly worried.

Becca was having trouble breathing by now. "OH magical flower people we must all spread peace and love around this country to keep it healthy and safe."

Blake was pure red in the face. "How did you know about my dream?"

"I can read minds, remember? So because of that, when your sleeping I can read your mind and see what you're dreaming about." Becca explained.

Blake looked confused. "I thought you didn't like to read minds."

It was Becca's turn to be red in the face. "Well I decided that I like to read your mind."

"Why?" Blake cocked his head to the side.

Becca put her head down in shame. "It's a pure mind. Not selfish at all. I-its different from what I'm used to."

"How is it pure?" Blake knew he was pushing it.

Becca took a deep breath. "I don't know how to explain it, but it seems to have this nice aura around it. It's sort of like an addiction to read your mind."

"How long have you been reading my mind?" Blake asked.

Becca looked ashamed, "For a while now."

She turned to leave, but she ended up tripping. She prepared for impact, but it never came. Instead she found herself in a pair of strong arms, for about the sixteenth time.

**(Climbing Stairs Boys cabin)**

Asher was a loner by heart. If anyone had told him, before this show, that he would like a girl, he would have laughed in their face. And then he would turn them into ash for bugging him, but now, he didn't know what to think. After all he never planned to date, and he always thought that girls were annoying. Before he got his power girls were all over him, and he used to enjoy that. But then he got his power, and everything changed. Some would say that it was for the worse, but in his opinion it was for the better. He heard an abrupt knocking on his door, and he groaned in annoyance. All of the other boys were gone, so he was forced to open the door. He yanked open the door, and glared at the person.

"What do you want," Asher grumbled.

Shadoe raised her hand in defense. "Hey I just wanted to talk. No need to be such a grumpy person."

Asher looked closer at the person, and blushed when he saw her. Her black hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and her grey eyes were filled with anger. He cursed under his breath that he yelled at her. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Shadoe laughed slightly. "So if I were someone else you would have yelled at me?"

"I didn't say that," Asher was blushing.

Shadoe gave him an odd look. "Well anyway are you going to let me in or what?"

Asher opened the door just enough to let Shadoe in. She went into the boy's cabin and laughed. One of the beds was turned into ash, and there was only one person here who had that power. "What happened to that bed?"

Asher looked at the bed and smirked. "You don't want to know."

Shadoe shook her head. "I probably don't. Anyway, I need your help."

"What do you need my help for?" Asher gave her a questioning glance.

Shadoe chuckled nervously. "Well, Becca has this diary and I need your help to find it."

And before Asher could answer Shadoe dragged him out the door.

**And that's the end of that chapter. Sorry it took me FOREVER to put it up I've been playing an addicting game. Does anyone watch the bachelor? I HATE Jason now, Melissa was my fav. How could he do that to her??? And then kiss Molly right after he broke off the engagement. I already knew this was going to happen but I wanted to be proved wrong!!! Anyway give me your comments on that. If you watch it, but I'm so pissed off right now :0(. And guess what if you didn't already know, he was paid to do that. It was a scam by abc it was always about molly but they couldn't run a nine week show just about her. So they paid him to do that, and he shouldn't have taken the deal. Melissa was my absolute fav and she is right. HE IS a bastard!! Sorry for ranting.**


End file.
